


start of something new

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, first kiss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has an obsession with Liam's lips.</p><p>(Alternately: That time Zayn and Liam "accidentally" kissed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> SO. [Caroline](http://boyfriendsziam.tumblr.com/) may have mentioned a First Kiss AU and I've always kind of wanted to write one so here it is.
> 
> This is for Caroline, happy half birthday =*

Zayn doesn’t mean to stare, he really doesn’t, but he can’t help it. He likes watching Liam talk, how full his lips are and _red_ – like he just finished gnawing on them like he does sometimes when he’s nervous. The way his tongue flicks out occasionally to run over them. Sometimes even when he’s looking directly at Zayn and that makes it harder to look away.

(But he always does, flushing to his temples as if Liam can read his mind which, sometimes he thinks he can.)

He even watches their interviews over, because it’s like he can’t get enough of it. Even without the sound, he can read every word Liam says and the shine from the camera lights makes them look spit slicked and so shiny –

“Are you watching that to see how good you look in it?” Louis asks, coming up from behind him. There’s no bother in correcting him, though he’s not sure how people can expect him to look at anything else when Liam’s around. There could be an explosion and Zayn wouldn’t turn his attention to it if Liam talked through it.

“How much better I look than you,” Zayn jokes. Louis pinches him in the shoulder for this and Zayn swats him away.

He turns back, watching the way Liam faces video-him as he starts talking, giggling about something. He doesn’t remember what and the sound is off, but it’s not as important as Liam’s eyes concentrated on his face, never slipping down to his lips once. 

 

They’re at an interview, somewhere in another country that’s too cold and Zayn still hasn’t managed to get used to it. He’s tuning out the conversation between the boys and the lady with the drastically blond hair until Liam starts talking, turning to face him. Zayn can’t help the way his gaze automatically dips lower. It’s obscene the way his pump lips move as he speaks, and Zayn wants to feel them move like that against his skin.

“Yeah, Zayn?”

Zayn comes to, eyes flickering up to Liam’s and his tongue darts out, wetting his lower lip. This time its Liam’s eyes that fall lower, and he swallows almost painfully looking before he starts speaking again.

“We were just talking the other day about it, yeah?”

Zayn nods, thankful that a more in depth response isn’t required because then it would be obvious he hadn’t been listening. And even if he were, the only thing running through his heads is Liam’s lips.

When the conversation shifts to someone else, Liam turns back towards him. “You okay?” he asks quietly, giving him a soft smile that sometimes Zayn foolishly thinks is just for him. “You seem a bit off?”

Zayn’s cheeks warm. _Just thinking about if your lips taste like the strawberry milkshake you had before we came,_ he thinks.

“Yeah, m’alright,” he says instead.

Liam gives him a considering look before nodding and accepting it. He slides an arm around Zayn’s shoulder before he tunes back into the conversation, pressing closer into Zayn’s side. Zayn’s sure he is smiling like an idiot but he gave up on caring about that the moment Liam’s fingers grazed his shoulder.

(Those fingers – another thing Zayn seems to have a bit of liking for since they’re always touching him, no matter where they are, what they’re doing or who they’re with – Liam’s always grazing his fingers across Zayn’s waist or his jaw, or _something_ and it drives him mad.)

Zayn’s not sure if he keeps it in check for the rest of the interview (and he does try, honestly). He practically flies to his hotel room, where he can catch his breath. He’s losing it, he swears. People don’t just obsess over their best mate’s mouth like this, and they definitely don’t imagine how that mouth would feel pressed all over their body.

“What is going on with me,” Zayn groans, flopping down on the bed. He drags his fingers through his hair, trying to relax the energy always running through him after he’s been with Liam. The fast heartbeat, the choked feeling in his throat – he’s not sure if it’s always been this way, but he doesn’t remember it _not_.

There’s a soft knock at the door and he hears the, “Hey Zayn, it’s me,” before he can consider ignoring it. He should tell him to go away, but that would be harsh and undeserving so he drags himself to the door to open it.

“Hey,” Liam says with that same soft smile again. “Can I join ya?”

Zayn nods. He hadn’t been doing anything, but he grabs one of the comic books from his carry-on bag and climbs back onto the bed. Liam settles beside him, leaning his head on his elbow and he looks on. They’ve shared hotels plenty of times before, even opting to share the same bed despite there being two, but for some reason right now, Zayn’s hyper aware of every place their body touches, the sharp cologne Liam decided to wear today, and the way his curls tickle at his upper arm.

“Something’s been bothering you,” Liam says after a moment. Zayn knew it was coming, could feel the way Liam was looking at him and hesitating like he always does. “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

Zayn shrugs, flipping the page but he’s not reading any of it. He’s listening to the soft breaths Liam lets out with every rise and fall of his chests.

Liam pouts, pushing his slicked lips out and it’s really not helping. Zayn’s having a mini crisis over the realization that he’s quite obsessed with his best mate’s lips and here is said best mate, presenting them and teasing him (even though Zayn knows Liam’s not doing it on purpose.)

Liam cups his thigh, digging his fingers into the rough material of his jeans just enough that it’s still soothing, but demands attention. “I’m not going to leave you alone until you open up.”

“Leave it,” Zayn snaps, probably a bit harsher than he means to.

“No way,” Liam argues back, unaffected. He wiggles the fingers pressed on Zayn’s thighs, a teasing smile slipping across his lips.

Zayn places the book down. There’s a mischievous glint in Liam’s eye that he swears Liam learned from Louis. “Don’t you dare,” he warns.

Liam doesn’t listen, and Zayn falls back onto the pillows when he leaps up, fingers digging into his sides and _lower_ , against the sensitive part of his inner thighs (because yeah, Zayn’s ticklish there – but it also does other things to him that he tries hard not to show). Zayn’s squealing, embarrassingly, begging Liam off as he tries to escape from the hold Liam has on top of him.

“Tell me,” Liam giggles, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt to tickle at his abdomen. It’s so brief that it hardly matters but Zayn is gasping, hating the way his cock decides it’s interested in what’s going on between them. Like tickling is anything to be aroused by.

Liam’s tongue is pressed between his teeth as he continues to tickle Zayn, and he’s breathless, red in the face when Zayn gets a hold of his wrist. He yanks it away, locking his knees around Liam so he can roll them over. He goes easily, even though Liam’s much bigger and a lot stronger than Zayn.

He presses Liam’s fist above his head as he straddles his hips and Liam lets out a breathless chuckle, eyes blown out and looking up at Zayn.

“Just tell me,” he insists, voice a bit choked now and no longer giggling.

Zayn gives him a jerky nod. “Okay.”

His body feels as if it’s on autopilot, head leaning down until their lips graze each other. Liam’s still beneath him as Zayn hesitates, but he doesn’t push him off either so Zayn takes it as a go ahead.

He closes the space between them, capturing Liam’s surprised gasp against his mouth as he sucks in a breath, desperate for air because his chest is already going tight from the lack of it.

Liam cranes his head upwards, fingers on his free hand snaking around the back of Zayn’s neck as their lips fit together. His lips are just as soft and slick as Zayn had imagined, but he hadn’t imagined that Liam would reciprocate and maybe he needs to take another breath before they continue -

Liam’s lips part, tongue flicking out to press incessantly at the seam of Zayn’s until they part too. He licks at Zayn’s teeth, curling around his tongue taking over the kiss in a way that Zayn definitely hadn’t expected. Liam’s gentle, innocent to the point where he almost seems shy but really, Zayn had expected him to push him off the moment Zayn leaned his head forward (with an apology because that’s how Liam is).

Zayn captures Liam’s tongue before it can retreat, sucking gently and the groan Liam makes shoots straight to the semi he’s been sporting since Liam walked in and he groans back, deepening the kiss until he’s licking into Liam’s mouth with determination, trying to get Liam to make those sounds again.

He does taste like the strawberry milkshake, and Zayn licks into his mouth until he tastes like it too. Until they’re panting and Liam’s fingers dig too sharply into his skin. Until his cock aches as it stretches the fabric of his briefs, and it’s becoming impossible to keep his hips from pressing down.

“Zayn,” Liam gasps for air as he rests his head back against the mattress. He keeps his fingers on Zayn’s skin, drawing shapes and brushing into the edge of hair there.

Zayn tenses, wondering if he should roll off of Liam and run away, leave the band and change his name to something Liam would never guess like – _Bob Smith_.

Liam’s lips are really red now, swollen and shiny from both of them and Zayn wants to imprint the image into his memory before he starts his life over as a new identity.

“Is that what was bothering you or are you still trying to distract me?” Liam asks, voice rougher. There’s nothing on his face that could give Zayn any clue as to what he is thinking. Their chests are pressed close, but he can’t tell if that’s his heart beating rapidly, or Liam’s.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Zayn admits, sheepishly. He un-wraps Liam’s wrist from his fingers but Liam’s arm slides across the curve of his back like he knows Zayn’s about to run away. “It was an accident.”

Liam snorts, eyes crunching together as he smiles. “Not an accident you regret?”

“I can’t tell yet.”

His world tilts as Liam flips them again, gently laying Zayn on his back. Liam braces his arms around Zayn’s head, fingers pressing into the longer hair at the top and he’s a lot closer than Zayn had been before, the whole length of their bodies touching now and there’s no way he doesn’t feel how aroused Zayn is.

“I don’t mind,” Liam whispers, breathing across Zayn’s lips. This is something new to him, the now purposeful teasing that somehow makes Liam infinitely hotter – even though Zayn never ever, ever thought that was anything that could be accomplished by any human being anywhere.

“You don’t?” Zayn whispers back, hands sliding into the dip of Liam’s back. He rucks the shirt up just enough to slide his fingers underneath, feeling how warm Liam’s skin is.

“I want to keep doing it, actually.” Liam grins, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, feeling the same grin mirrored on his lips.

Liam only nods, snaking his tongue out to rub against Zayn’s lips until they part again, his head tilting to pull Liam in further. Liam sighs contently and it’s slower this time, each drag of the lips purposeful until they’re learning the shape of each other’s mouths, the right angle to move so their noses don’t get stuck on each other and it’s perfect – nothing in his imagination could have prepared Zayn for this.

“Liam,” Zayn breathes, teeth catching on Liam’s bottom lip as the other boy’s hips press down and Zayn can tell that Liam’s enjoying this just as much as he is with the way Liam’s cock presses against his thigh, rubbing down gently.

Zayn bites down harder on the lip caught between his teeth. Tomorrow when he gets lost staring at their next interview, he’s probably going to have to excuse himself just thinking about this -

Liam’s fingers are harsher in his hair as they rub along his scalp, in sync with the rough movement of their hips. Zayn feels like he’s on fire, there’s too many clothes between them. He rucks up Liam’s shirt farther, feeling the sweat starting to pool against his skin.

Liam’s lips catch at his chin when Zayn’s head tilts back into the pillows when he gasps out. He grazes them smoothly across the edge of Zayn’s jaw, licking at the softer skin underneath. He doesn’t stop (and Zayn doesn’t want him to) as he moves his lips down the column of his throat, nipping at the base until Zayn’s sure there’s going to be a mark tomorrow.

“I’ve always wanted to,” Liam murmurs, rolling his tongue under the collar of Zayn’s shirt. “All the time. I thought maybe you’ve wanted to too, when you look at me like I look at you.”

Zayn sucks on his own bottom lip as Liam’s hands suck up his shirt to his armpits so he can mouth at the skin on Zayn’s chest. “I didn’t know you looked at me the same way.”

Liam snorts, pushing himself up onto his elbows so they’re no longer stitched together and Zayn regrets saying anything. “How could you not notice? It was super obvious mate. Why do you think the other boys always say you’re my favorite?”

“Because I am?” Zayn tries.

Liam shakes his head, amused, before pressing back down and biting at the heart on Zayn’s hip. “You are.”

They’re only two words, that don’t tell him anything at all really, but they make his heart beat faster than anything else has, even the fingers now tugging at the start of his jeans.

It’s fast, really fast, but Zayn finds himself lifting his hips off of the mattress to help slip the offensive material off anyway. Liam grins, smacking a wet kiss to his hip bone before he pushes off the mattress, standing up to undo his own.

“You’re my favorite too,” Zayn tells him, head turned to watch the other boy slip his jeans down. They’ve seen each other change loads of times before, but it’s different now – Zayn’s allowed to stare at the soft skin of Liam’s inner thighs, and the briefs that stretch across him. Batman, of course – and Zayn loves it.

“When I’m pantless?” Liam jokes, wiggling his eyebrows before kneeling back over Zayn again.

Zayn slides his fingers up Liam’s chest, running them along his shoulders that are a bit more defined then when they first met. “All the time, actually.”

That soft smile is back, the one just for him and Zayn pulls him down as he leans forward to kiss him again. He’s thought about this too much, for too long to want to stop anytime soon.

“Even when I’m smelly?” Liam murmurs when Zayn shifts his teeth to graze along his jaw. “Or when I am grumpy?”

“Always my favorite, Li,” Zayn promises, chuckling. It’s still Liam, his Liam – and maybe one day he’ll be able to say that out loud.

Liam presses his hips down, their cloth covered cocks sliding together just right as he wiggles his eyebrows again. “Even now?”

Zayn digs his fingers into Liam’s hips as he pushes his own hips upwards in retaliation. “Yes, definitely now.”

Liam captures his lips again as their hips move together languidly and Zayn feels embarrassed, panting into Liam’s mouth like he can’t contain himself but that’s because he _can’t_. Liam just gives him the same soft smile, and maybe he sees it now – the same look in Liam’s eyes that he knows is in his, before Liam ducks his head back down to bite at Zayn’s throat.

“Is this okay?” Zayn asks, hands sliding down his back to play with the start of his boxers.

“More than okay,” Liam groans.

“What about this?” Zayn asks as he runs his fingers along the brim, stopping when they catch on the coarse hair disappearing underneath. He scratches his fingers through it, pushing them further under the material.

“That’s – yup.” Liam curls his hips upwards as Zayn goes to push his fingers drag lower. Impatient, he thinks to himself, clucking his teeth in disapproval. (But really he thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t come soon because everything Liam does is making him lose his mind.)

“That’s just – that’s just better,” Liam explains, biting down at his lip nervously.

“Yeah?”

Liam’s quite beautiful when his head tilts back, lips parting as Zayn rubs a palm along the length of his cock. His eyes flutter shut – and maybe Zayn’s a bit obsessed with _everything_ about Liam.

It’s a bit awkward because of the boxers restraining the movement of his hand, but Liam pushes himself up onto his arms to help Zayn as he circles his hand into a fist and starts pumping Liam with more confidence.

Everything’s always easy with Liam – it’s Liam, his best mate, and he isn’t sure why he thought this would be any different. (Well, he hadn’t thought that this would ever actually _happen_.)

Zayn can only reach enough to get the boxers pushed down past Liam’s hips, but it’s enough. He can see the way the head pokes through his fist every time Zayn drags the skin down, and the thick vein at the bottom every time his thumb runs over it. The red of his cock is so similar to the obscene red of Liam’s lips and _fuck_ that’s going to be difficult to not think about at inappropriate times.

“Zayn,” Liam whimpers, thrusting up into Zayn’s hand. Zayn arches up, capturing Liam’s moans against his tongue as he moves his hand faster, blurring over Liam’s cock almost desperately until Liam’s grabbing at his shoulder for support, thighs shaking and the warm liquid sliding down his fingers –

“Fuck,” Liam groans, and that’s even more obscene, seeing the way his lips form the word. He doesn’t swear often enough for it to be something Zayn’s used to.

Zayn doesn’t stop kissing him, mouthing at his damp skin, dragging his teeth along it until there’s pink mixing in with his tanned skin. Liam’s made a mistake in letting him kiss him because Zayn’s never going to stop.

Liam’s fingers drag down his abdomen, rubbing along his hip before he’s cupping Zayn through the material. A tease, he is. Zayn never expected that but he’s not complaining.

“I think about you like this all the time,” Liam admits, smiling against Zayn’s lips.

“Yeah?” Zayn pants, pressing his hips upwards into Liam’s hand.

“Mhm,” Liam hums, the sound vibrating in his throat. “You’re quite fit y’know. It’s a bit distracting.”

Zayn would snort if Liam wasn’t shucking down his briefs and getting a hold around him. Instead he arches into Liam’s touch, words choked when they come out. “That’s you, Li. I’m not – _oh_ , the mysterious one, I’m just fucking distracted.”

Liam chuckles, breath splaying across Zayn’s cheek. “By what?”

Zayn cups his jaw, thumb pressing harshly into Liam’s bottom to drag across it, tugging it down until Liam’s lips part. “These,” he murmurs. He pulls Liam’s head down but it’s not much of a kiss but a clashing of teeth, moans and harsh breaths sliding across lips.

Liam makes a wounded sound when Zayn bites down as he comes, but he doesn’t move away as he coaxes Zayn’s tongue with his own, fingers pulling out the rest of Zayn’s orgasm until he feels boneless.

Liam slides his weight to the side, but still remains partially on top of Zayn and he’s definitely not complaining. His lips are starting to bruise, swollen and slick and Zayn aimlessly runs his thumb across them.

“Do you know if it’s an accident you regret yet?” Liam whispers, arms circling Zayn’s torso.

“I don’t think it’s considered an accident if you do it more than once,” Zayn giggles, pressing their lips together again.

 

Zayn’s distracted. His mind’s only half on the lady speaking, just focusing enough that he’ll notice if his name is being said. She’s talking to Liam now, who shares glances with him every time he responds to something.

His lips, a faint purple color today from the bruises made the night before, dance in Zayn’s vision. The corners of Liam’s lips quirk up and he lifts his eyes, looking at the brightness in Liam’s.

This time, Zayn doesn’t miss when Liam’s eyes dart down to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? :)


End file.
